In recent year, an image display device capable of performing transparent display in which a background is transparently seen from the front surface side of a display in addition to display an image has been developed. For example, FIG. 65 is a diagram showing the configuration of a liquid crystal display device 900 provided with a display in which a background is transparently seen from a front surface side, which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-91609. As shown in FIG. 65, the liquid crystal display device 900 includes a liquid crystal panel 910, a shutter film 920 provided on the rear surface side of the liquid crystal panel 910, and a control unit 930 that controls the driving of the liquid crystal panel 910 and the shutter film 920. The shutter film 920 switches between a state in which the rear surface side of the shutter film 920 is transparently seen so as to be recognized by directly transmitting incident light from the rear surface side to irradiate the light to the liquid crystal panel 910, and a state in which the rear surface side of the shutter film 920 is blocked so as not to be recognized by indirectly transmitting the incident light from the rear surface side to irradiate the light to the liquid crystal panel 910. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display device 900 can easily display an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel 910, or can cause a rear surface side to be transparently seen through the liquid crystal panel 910.